By his side
by messersmontana
Summary: Lindsay takes care of Danny after he gets out of the hospital. Right after Snow Day. Episode 3x24


Title: By his side

Author: messersmontana

Summary: Lindsay takes care of Danny after he gets out of the hospital. Right after Snow Day. Episode 3x24

A/N I haven't given up my Don/Jess stories, this is an old one I wrote and just found it again.

Pairings: Danny & Lindsay, I might have some Don and Jess in it too.

Disclaimer: same old same old, I own nothing, if I did Jess would not have died in Pay Up

Feedback: yes, please cause I live for it.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Lindsay sat next to a sleeping Danny in his hospital room. She was feeling guilty that he was lying there instead of her, because he let her sleep and took her shift. Now here he was, asleep in the hospital with an IV in one arm and his hand in a cast, his ribs wrapped and so many drugs in him that she wasn't sure when he'd wake up.

Today had started out so great, after the most wonderful night she'd ever had. She'd woken that time in Danny's arms, it had been like one of the many dreams she'd had about him. Then she'd fallen back to sleep in his arms with his promise to wake her in time for work. When she'd woken the second time he was gone, like the dream.

That's when her day had turned from good to bad. Lindsay had arrived at work to find out that Danny and Adam were taken hostage at the warehouse and that the crime lab was evacuated due to a gas leak. Come to find out, it was a fake, the Irish gang had come to get their drugs.

Stella and Don were in the waiting room with Jess and Hawkes. Kendall was sitting by Adam's side in his room. Mac, well he was kept up to date on their conditions, but he was on a flight to London at the moment with Peyton.

Lindsay looked at her watch, realizing that it all had happened yesterday. It was now 4:30 in the morning and she'd been sitting here with Danny for the past twelve hours. She wouldn't be leaving his side until she knew that he was going to be alright. She should be the one in the bed, not him.

Lindsay wasn't even sure how Adam was doing or if he were still in the hospital or not. Danny and Adam meant a lot to all of them and they'd all stay there until both men were out of the woods. And since Danny wasn't awake, they were all still there.

Lindsay was so lost in thought that she missed it when Danny opened his eyes. He reached out his good arm and touched her leg, making her jump. She moved out of her chair and sat on his bed. "Danny, are you okay? Do you need for me to get you a nurse or a doctor? Do you needs some more pain medication?" She asked him rapidly.

Danny gripped her hand. "Whoa! Slow down there Montana." He said horsely. He caressed her hand until she calmed down. "Ho...how long have I been out?" He asked as he tried to clear his dry throat.

"You've been asleep for about twelve hours. The doctor said that they wanted to keep you sedated while they set and cast your hand, and they had to wrap your ribs too. You also have a goose egg on your head, but he said that there wasn't any signs of a concussion. So, all in all, you're pretty banged up." She explained to him.

He winced as he tried to move. "So, when can I get out of here? I mean, I like all of this attention, but I really hate hospitals." He said.

Lindsay tried to help him get into a comfortable position and winced along with him every time he winced. "I'm not sure, the doctor hasn't been in to see you yet this morning. Let's wait until he gets here and checks you out, we'll ask him then, okay?" She replied as she pulled his blanket up to his chest.

"How is Adam doing? Is he still around here too?" He asked as he closed his eyes for a minute, then he looked at her again.

Lindsay felt guilty again. "I'm sorry, I really don't know. I've been so worried about you that I couldn't think about anyone or anything else. I'm sorry, I'll go and check if you want me to."

"No, no don't go. We'll ask the doctor when he comes to check on me. Now stop apologizing already, it's not your fault." He told her.

There was the guilt look again. "I'm sorry Danny, but it's my fault that you were there instead of me. You took my shift and let me sleep, and this is what happens. You end up in the hospital." A tear fell from her eyes.

He wiped the tears away and cupped her face as best as he could. "Don't cry Linds, I'm glad that it wasn't you there. I couldn't handle it if you were the one in that warehouse instead of me. I probably would have gotten myself shot and killed barging in there to get to you. So you see, I still would have ended up getting hurt and stuck in the hospital." He explained to her.

She tried to smile at him. "Well since you've been put on medical leave, will you at least let me take care of you? I can take you home with me, or you can let me stay at your place, but I feel responsible and nothing you say will make me not feel guilty." She said.

"I'll go home with you Linds, but please stop blaming yourself. It was me, I let you sleep in. Will you cook for me if I come home with you?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure I will, as long as you want me to do it. Mac gave me a few days off to get you comfortable and you can stay at my place when I go back to work in a few days. Don said he can stay with you on his days off, and Jess said she can help out too." She told him as the nurse walked in.

"Well, look who is finally awake. I'll take your vitals, then let your friends know that you're finally awake, and they can come in and see you. The doctor should be here at 9 a.m. And he'll come by and see you too." She explained to them.

"How is Adam doing?" Danny asked her.

"Well, your friend is pretty banged up, but he's probably going home later today. His hands are going to need to heal and they had to be wrapped. But at least he doesn't have any broken bones." She said.

Lindsay felt better knowing that Adam was going to be okay. "Do you think that there's a good chance that Danny will be able to go home today?" She asked the nurse.

"It all depends on what the doctor has to say when he gets here." She said before walking out the door.

Danny pulled Lindsay back to sit next to him. "So, are you gonna be my personal nurse when you get me back to your apartment?" He asked her.

Before she could answer him, the door opened and in walked Stella and Hawkes, followed by Don and Jess. "Hey!" They all said as they surrounded the bed.

Lindsay tried to get up, but Danny held her there with his good hand. If anyone thought it was weird that she was sitting on his hospital bed, no one said a word.

They all stayed and talked to Danny until his breakfast was brought in. Jess pulled on Don's arm and they walked to the door. "We'll leave you to eat in peace Messer." Flack said as he and Angell walked out the door.

"We'll all see you later, okay?" Stella asked before she ushered Hawkes out the door.

Lindsay tried to get up so Danny could eat, but once again he kept her there. "Don't go. Share my breakfast with me." He urged her.

"Are you sure that you don't want to eat in peace, like Flack said?" She asked him.

"I'm positive Linds. I like having you here with me. That is if you don't mind being here with me." He said.

She blushed. "I do like being here with you too, Danny. I just don't want to crowd you." She replied.

Danny took her hand. "You couldn't crowd me Linds, I promise. Now, try some of this fruit." He said as he placed it in her mouth.

Lindsay was sure that he was just trying to pacify her, but she ate breakfast with him. In fact, he didn't seem to have much of an appetite and he seemed to urge her to eat more than she could get him to eat. He thought it must have something to do with his sore ribs.

Once the food was gone, Lindsay moved the tray away and helped Danny get comfortable again. She was about to go and sit back in the chair, when he called out to her. "Hey Linds, come here for a minute." He said as he held out his good hand.

She moved back over to him and looked concerned. "Danny, are you okay? Is there anything I can get for you? What do you need?" She asked him.

"I need your help to move over so you can get into this bed with me." He told her.

"I don't think that that's a good idea Danny. I could end up hurting you and it would just about kill me if that happened." She said with tears in her eyes.

He wiped at her tears again with a smile on his face. "It's hurting me not being close to you. I just want to lie next to you for a little bit. Is that asking too much, huh? I promise to be good and not make a pass at you Montana. I mean as much as I'd like to, this would be too much for even me to accomplish right now." He teased her.

Lindsay wasn't sure still, but she helped him move over so she could sit down, but she watched his face for signs of pain and was almost crying herself by the time he was moved over. "I'm so sorry Danny. This is a bad idea. I should have never agreed to it." She said.

He took a couple of breaths, as deep as he could handle and opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm okay Linds, I promise. I do, however, wish that you would quit apologizing. I told you that it's not your fault." He told her.

"But I still feel responsible Danny. I just wish that I could make it up to you somehow." She said as she pulled the blankets back over him.

"You can, and you are. First, you can get in bed with me so that I can place my good arm around you. Then, you've already promised to take care of me when I get out of here. I'd say that that's more than making up for it." He told her.

Lindsay shook her head. No, no it's not. I'm never gonna be able to make up for this. And as for you putting your arms around me, I think that it would cause too much pain for your ribs if I let you do that. But I will lay down next to you, if you'll let me hold you instead." She compromised.

He grinned back at her. "That would be even better. In fact, that would be the best medicine in the world right now." He winced as he chuckled.

Lindsay stopped moving when he winced. "Alright, but no laughing or I'll start crying again." She told him as she got into bed and wrapped her arms around him.

Danny sighed as he felt her wrap him in her arms. "I guess this is going to be the most we'll be able to do until my ribs heal, huh?" He asked her.

"Danny." She scolded.

He grinned at her, but then he looked serious. "I meant every word yesterday. I'm glad that we did this. I know that you care for me and I'm crazy about you."

Lindsay kissed his forehead. "I'm crazy about you too Messer. Now rest."

They talked for a bit until the doctor came in and saw that Danny was awake. "Hello Mr. Messer, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" He asked Danny.

"Well, I tell ya Doc, I'm hurtin' but I really wanna go home. I even got me a personal nurse right here." He told the doctor as he pointed at Lindsay.

She of course blushed and tried to get off the bed, but Danny kept her in place again. So she sat there while the doctor looked at Danny's hand and then quickly examined him.

"Well, Mr. Messer, I'd feel better if you stayed one more night, but if you're sure that this lovely lady here will make sure that you follow all of my orders, then I'll release you to her care." He explained to Danny.

Lindsay looked from Danny to the doctor. "I promise to make sure he follows all of your orders doctor. I've been given a few days off just for that purpose. He'll be in good hands, and I'm sure our friends will come by to check on him too."

Danny grinned at the doctor. "See Doc, I told ya that I'm gonna be in good hands. In fact, I know for a fact that I'll be in the very best of hands."

Lindsay blushed again as the doctor cleared his throat. "Well, Mr. Messer, there will be none of that for a while. You hear that Miss Monroe?"

"I understand Doc, and so does Lindsay. Don't worry, I don't think I'll be doing too much until my ribs are healed." He said.

"I promise too, Doctor. Danny will be a good boy or he'll be a sorry boy." Lindsay explained as Danny winced at her meaning.

The doctor took his IV out of his arm and put a band aid on him. "Well alright then. Let me get the papers signed and then a nurse will come in to tell you what you need to do, and what you can't do. She'll also set an appointment date for a follow up check up." The doctor said as he left the room with Danny's charts.

Lindsay helped Danny get dressed in some sweats that Stella had grabbed from his locker. Flack and Angell were gonna go to Danny's place later and grab some stuff to bring over to Lindsay's place for him. "Flack and Angell have been hanging around together a lot lately. I wonder what's going on there?" He said as he winced when he moved too fast. It made him laugh and he winced again.

"Danny, you need to stop laughing, it just hurts you." She told him as they finished getting him dressed, and helped him sit back on the bed.

Trying to catch his breath, he looked at the band aid. "I can't help it. When I'm around you, I'm happy and I feel like laughing. Not that I think you're funny looking or anything, but you make me happy."

Lindsay blushed but smiled. "Wow Danny, I don't know what to say. Well. Yeah I do. I love being around you too, and it makes me happy too. That's important in a relationship." She said.

"So, we're in a relationship then?" He asked, hopeful.

Lindsay thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I'd say we're now in a relationship. That is if you want to be." She said.

"Oh yeah, you bet I do." He said and kissed her.

The nurse walked in and had Danny sign the papers, and she gave them orders from the doctor. The she checked his band aid and his wrapped ribs before handing him a card with his doctors appointment on it. "You're all set Mr. Messer. A wheelchair will be here in a few minutes to take you to the exit." She told him.

Lindsay noticed that Danny was going to argue. "Don't argue Danny, I'll go and get the car, while you wait for the wheelchair." She said as she kissed him before walking out the door.

Danny watched as the nurse finished his paperwork, then she handed him his copies. "You're lucky to have someone like her looking after you." She told him.

Danny smiled at her. "You don't have to tell me that. Believe me, I know that I'm lucky."

Another nurse came in and brought a wheelchair with her. "Mr. Messer? Are you ready to go? And before you argue, Miss Monroe told me to let her know if you do." She warned him.

Danny held up his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not going to argue with you. I know when it would be a losing battle." He said as he got into the wheelchair.

Lindsay was waiting for him when he got to the exit. "I see that you were a good boy Danny." She said as she helped him into the car.

"Yeah, I knew better than to argue with three women. Take me home Montana, I'm in desperate need of nursing. Oh and you promised a home cooked meal too." He said and chuckled, then winced as he felt his ribs protest.

"I'll feed you and you can take your pills, then it's off to bed for you Messer." Lindsay started the car and headed for her place. Flack and Angell would be coming by in a couple of hours to bring some things to Danny, and she was going to ask them to stay for dinner. They could help her convince him to go to bed after dinner. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove home, their home for the time being.

The End.

A/N Okay, this story was written almost a year ago, but I misplaced the folder I had written it in. I hope that you all like it and leave me feedback. I have one more I wrote and will type it up in the next couple of days.


End file.
